


gotta be first

by kuntenjohnil



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntenjohnil/pseuds/kuntenjohnil
Summary: Kun-ge🐻lmao xuxi i just walked into this bar and someone yelled dibsTen-ge🐱XUXI HELP IM REALLY DRUNK AN I FUCKED UP 😭😭😭😭 SOME HOT GUY WALKED INTO THE BAR ND I YELLED DIBSXuxi smirked.Now this is fun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 34
Kudos: 332





	gotta be first

Xuxi sighed.

_This is boring._

It was Friday night, he just finished his very last final exam of the semester, and semester break was going to start on Monday. As one of the friendliest people at the Faculty of Health Sciences, he had already received invitations from left and right to join various parties that his friends planned to throw at different clubs or homes, to celebrate the end of the final exam period.

But here he was, sitting on his couch, Netflix on his LCD TV playing some random movies, and a huge bowl of chips on his lap.

Xuxi sighed again.

If his mom’s flight was not due to arrive in Korea the next morning, then he would have showed up to at least three different clubs. He really had to skip all of those invitations because:

  1. He had to pick up his mom at the airport at 8 am on the dot, or his mom would throw a fit.
  2. Showing up drunk or hungover at the airport was definitely not something that his mom was looking forward to seeing.



Yup, so no choice but to stay at home and to sleep early tonight.

It was okay though. Xuxi hadn’t seen his mom for almost a year because he didn’t go back home last semester break. He also didn’t go back during Chinese New Year holiday since he forgot to book the tickets early, and all tickets were already sold out by the time he wanted to book a ticket to fly back home. Lucky for him, his mom decided to visit him in Korea for a week. She had been wanting to take a short vacation in Korea for some time anyway. Truth be told, he missed his mom so much and he actually couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow.

But still.

It was Friday night.

And it was.

 _Boring_.

Xuxi took a chip and munched it loudly, while his other hand was busy scrolling his Instagram feed, hoping that someone would upload something interesting for him to comment on.

_It’s almost 1 am and nobody has posted anything interesting on their Instastory yet?_

_Boring._

Right before he decided to close the app and call it a night, he heard a ping and a bubble showing one incoming message popped up.

**Kun-ge 🐻**

lmao xuxi i just walked into this bar and someone yelled dibs

Xuxi raised his eyebrow.

**Xuxi 🦁**

this someone yelled at u?

**Kun-ge 🐻**

dunno but he yelled right when i entered

or he might be yellin at dejun

i dunno

Xuxi smiled.

_Well at least my favorite gege is having some fun._

**Xuxi 🦁**

is he cute?

**Kun-ge 🐻**

**🙄** thats out of context xuxi

Xuxi laughed.

**Xuxi 🦁**

of course

you wont bother telling me about this if hes not cute

**Kun-ge 🐻**

hey cut me some slack!

its already less fun without u tonite ☹️

**Xuxi 🦁**

awwwww is kun ge missing me rn??

**Kun-ge 🐻**

ye 😔

**Xuxi 🦁**

we can meet up sometime next week ge!

my mom wants to meet u too

**Kun-ge 🐻**

sure!

send my regards to ur mom tomorrow

omg i think i lost dejun

bye xuxi

**Xuxi 🦁**

if he is drunk enough

then he might be at the dance floor ge

good luck!

Xuxi put his phone on the coffee table and started scrolling his Netflix. It was already 1 am, he might as well watch something that can make him fall asleep on the couch. He would be too comfortable if he slept in his bed and he might end up waking up late tomorrow.

His phone suddenly pinged again.

**Ten-ge** 🐱

XUXI HELP IM REALLY DRUNK AN I FUCKED UP 😭😭😭😭 SOME HOT GUY WALKED INTO THE BAR ND I YELLED DIBS

Xuxi cackled loudly.

**Xuxi 🦁**

WTF GE 🤣🤣🤣 

just how drunk r u???

**Ten-ge 🐱**

XUXI IM SERIOUS I JST LOST TH E LOVE OF M LIFW

**Xuxi 🦁**

wow such a statement you made there ge

**Ten-ge 🐱**

IM CALLIN U I CANT TYPE NYMORE

_Incoming call_

_Ten-ge 🐱_

_“Xuxiiiiiiiiii!”_

“Ge, for real? Just how much did you drink?”

_“I regret pregaming at Johnny’s so much right now.”_

“Oh well, he makes great mixes. Can’t really blame you there.”

_“I want to talk to him.”_

“Him who?”

_“That guy.”_

“Then go! What’s stopping you?”

_“My stomach.”_

“Oh… then don’t.”

_“But how am I going to get his number Xuxiiiii, how am I going to see the love of my life agaaaaaiiiinn??”_

“Well, you can try your luck next week, maybe? If he is really the love of your life and both of you are meant to be, then you will meet again at the same bar!”

_“Why are you giggling? I can hear you giggling!”_

“I… you’re just so dramatic when you’re drunk ge, I can’t help it!”

_“He really is the love of my life, Xuxi! I just know it!”_

“Okay ge, okay. Whom are you there with? How are you getting back home?”

_“Sicheng said he is going back with me. I can’t even find him. Oh no I’m dead.”_

“No, you’re not dead ge. Sicheng ge won’t leave you alone. Maybe try looking to your left?”

_“My left… where is my left…. oh yeah you’re right, he is on my left. Sicheng, Xuxi said hi.”_

“You’re really, really drunk ge.”

_“Sicheng said we have to go home Xuxi. I don’t want to go home. I want the hot guy’s phone number!”_

“Try again next week ge. When you’re more sober.”

_“Okay. Fine. Bye Xuxi. I love you. I miss you. Wish you were here.”_

“Love you too, ge. Get home safe.”

A click was heard right after. Xuxi let out a low chuckle. His friends always had the most fun stories every time they’re out on Friday nights.

_Wait._

Xuxi sat up straighter.

_Were they at the same bar?_

He smirked.

_Now this is fun._

_____

  
  


Xuxi sipped on his iced americano and he looked at Ten, who was face down on the table.

He sighed.

“Ge, honestly I didn’t think that you would remember about him. How long has it been… two weeks?”

Ten raised his head and glared at Xuxi, then said “Are you saying that I have a goldfish memory?”

“No! Not at all! It’s just… you usually don’t remember anything that you did when you’re drunk. And you were really, really drunk that night ge, judging from our phone call alone.”

“I was. Sicheng said that I even weeped that night just because I couldn’t get this guy’s phone number, Xuxi. You know that the Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul never _weeps_!”

Xuxi nodded solemnly, “I have to agree, ge. You’re more like… an angry drunk than an emotional drunk in general.”

“Exactly!” Ten threw his hands up. “And what makes it worse is that I don’t even know this guy! I don’t even know him but I still remember how he looked even though I saw him when I was drunk, and I still can’t stop thinking about him! I’m _hopeless_!”

Xuxi hummed. He put his americano back on the table and folded his arms.

“How does he look?”

Ten blinked, “What do you mean ‘how does he look‘? Do you know something that I don’t?”

“Hey, I asked you a question ge, that means I don’t know about it and I decided to ask you, don’t you think so?”

Ten nodded, “Valid point there.”

Xuxi shrugged, “I am just curious about how handsome this guy is. You never even remember anyone that you drunk-kissed, ge. You only saw this man from afar and you still remember him to this day, so that’s gotta say something.”

Ten sighed dreamily.

“I actually noticed his hair first. He had this wavy, ash blue hair that not everyone can pull off, but he just… did it, effortlessly! And he has a really nice build. Not that beefy, all-muscle kind of guy that looks like he can crush you to a pulp in a second, but the sturdy kind? Basically he is not slouchy at all, and you know how much I hate slouchy guys.” Ten sipped a little bit of his latte while Xuxi grumpily corrected his posture so that he could sit properly on his seat. “And I haven’t even told you about his face yet. Gosh Xuxi, if only you could see the way he looks at people with his deep, brown eyes… those looks really could kill, I tell you. And his straight-edged nose, his pouty lips… and dimples! Oh my god, his _dimples_! How was he able to look hot with dimples? Guys with dimples are supposed to look cute! Ugh!”

Xuxi patted his gege’s back. He really didn’t expect that Ten would get all worked up when he asked him to describe this guy, and he also didn’t expect that Ten would remember such details, to be very honest.

Talking about details.

_Why did the description remind me of…_

“Then did you go to that bar again last weekend?”

Ten nodded.

Xuxi’s eyes suddenly sparkled. “So did you manage to see him?”

_____

  
  


“No, I didn’t go to that bar again last weekend.” Kun didn’t even look away from his laptop screen when he answered Xuxi’s question.

“Oh? So you skipped Taeyong hyung’s invitation then?”

“I had to. Professor Kim suddenly asked me to mark his resit papers and he wanted them by the next day because there were only like… four or five of them, I guess?” Kun continued typing on his laptop after fixing his glasses, “It’s not like I would miss much though, I went there the weekend before.”

Xuxi hummed.

Silence washed over Kun’s dorm room for several minutes before Kun suddenly chuckled to himself. 

Xuxi frowned.

“Why did you suddenly laugh like that, ge?”

“Well, speaking of that bar… I suddenly remembered that guy who yelled dibs, the one that I told you about in my text?”

If only Kun had noticed, he would have seen that Xuxi suddenly became _very_ attentive and his eyes shined a little brighter, “What about that guy, ge?”

“Nothing actually, it was just… so funny. I’ve visited so many bars before, but I never saw such a funny incident like that.” Kun chuckled again heartily.

“By the way, ge,” Xuxi made himself comfortable on Kun’s bed, “You didn’t really answer my question that night!”

Kun furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Which one?”

“I asked you if he’s cute!”

Kun hummed a little, thinking for a bit before he closed his laptop. He was done with his review paper anyway.

“I only saw him in a glance because the bar was quite crowded, and I was rushing to find a seat for all of us that night.” He scratched his nose and said, “But yeah, even in that short minute, I found him cute?”

“See, I knew it!” Xuxi hollered, “Then did you say hi to him or something?”

Kun laughed lightly and shook his head, “He was really drunk, Xuxi. I don’t think he could even make a decent conversation with me in that state.”

Silence filled the room once again before Xuxi finally broke it. “You’re not finished yet, ge. What else do you want to tell me?”

Kun slightly smiled. “You really know me well, Xuxi.”

Xuxi smiled in return. “So… Do you maybe want to meet him again? And have a decent conversation with him this time around?”

Kun thought for a bit before he finally shrugged and answered, “Well, why not?”

_____

  
  


“Xuxi, I told you that my boss asked me to brief the new guy in my academy just right before I was about to head off! Did you even see my text?”

_“Wait, did you text me? No, I don’t think I have checked it, ge.”_

“See, I was not at fault!”

_“Hold up, let me check… but ge, you texted like… one hour ago! What took you so long? Your academy is not far from here anyway!”_

“I told you I had to show the new guy around! I don’t want to be blamed by my boss in the future if the new guy doesn’t even know where the water dispenser or the washroom is!”

 _“But Ten ge, we’ve been waiting for you for_ an hour! _”_

“Yes Xuxi, I heard you the first time! I am walking there now! I am even speed walking there, you know!”

_“Then hurry up!”_

“I _am_! What are you rushing me so much for? Who is this guy that wanted to ask for my help in… salsa lessons?”

_“Yes. That. He wanted to ask for help in salsa lessons.”_

“Xuxi… you know that I don’t teach salsa, right? I teach contemporary, just in case you forgot.”

_“I… of course I know, ge!”_

“Just so you know, you don’t sound very convincing, Xuxi.”

_“I… I know you teach contemporary, ge! But I don’t know anyone else beside you at your academy, so maybe you can introduce him to the right person, or maybe tell him briefly about your academy!”_

“O… kay? Then why don’t we meet at the academy instead? So you didn’t have to rush me like this? At least I could bring him around?”

_“Well, I… he didn’t want it to be too formal, that’s why I suggested we meet at this cafe instead!”_

“Alright then, whatever. I can already see the nameboard of the cafe anyway, might as well order a slice of cake or two. I’m hanging up Xuxi, see you inside!”

_“See you, ge!”_

Ten pressed the end call button and put his phone back in his pocket. Luckily it wasn’t that hot outside, so he didn’t sweat so much, although he was speed walking from the academy to the cafe. 

He couldn’t wait to feel the breeze from the air conditioner inside of the cafe though.

So he directly swung the door open, making the bell on top of the door jingle in the process. The sound made by the bell kind of helped him find Xuxi though, as Xuxi directly waved him over right after he heard the sound.

But Ten couldn’t even move.

Especially after seeing the guy sitting next to Xuxi.

The ashy blue hair that occupied his mind these days.

_Wait… how?_

So Ten did the first thing his mind told him to do.

He ran out of the door.

_____

  
  


_“Ge, I know you’re right behind the door. Your door is thin, I could hear you sneezing just now!”_

Ten cursed under his breath.

Damn his apartment’s thin door. Damn his allergy.

_Damn Xuxi._

“Then go away! I don’t want to see you!”

_“Ge, I don’t understand! Why did you run away? Why are you mad at me? What did I do??”_

“So you actually knew that guy all this time?”

“ _Well… yes? His name is Kun. He used to be my senior at the faculty, but he graduated and now he is a TA and a postgraduate student.”_

“He was your senior? So you have known this guy for so long and you didn’t even tell me? Is that why you asked me to come over, because you wanted to embarrass me and tell him that I was the guy who yelled dibs at him at the bar when I was drunk??”

_“What? No! Gosh ge, why did you think of it that way? I have known Kun ge for a long time, but I didn’t know that he was the guy that you talked about! That’s why I asked you to come over, so I could confirm that he’s the guy!”_

“Wait… so he didn’t actually ask for salsa lessons?”

_“Well, ge… for that one, I have to admit that I lied.”_

“Then why did you lie??”

_“Because I couldn’t find any reason that could make you come and meet him without you freaking out!”_

“Do you see me _not_ freaking out now?”

_“.....okay ge, I am sorry, that one is my fault then.”_

Both of them were quiet for a second before Xuxi’s voice was heard again, _“Ge, can you at least open the door for me, please? I can see your neighbor peeking out and wondering why I am screaming outside of your door.”_

Ten sighed, then he finally opened the door for Xuxi. 

But what he didn’t expect to see right after opening the door was that Xuxi actually was not alone. 

_Kun_ was with him, giving his friendly smile (accompanied by his killer dimples, of course).

Ten closed the door again with a bang.

_“Ge! Why did you close the door again?”_

“You didn’t tell me that he’s coming with you!”

_“He insisted on coming with me, I couldn’t say no!”_

“ _Hello, Ten right?_ ” Kun’s smooth voice was heard instead of Xuxi’s this time. “ _I am Kun. Sorry for interfering, but what Xuxi said was right. I was the one insisting on coming with him when he said that he had to visit you and clarify things. My apologies if this makes you feel uncomfortable._ ”

Ten couldn’t even say anything in reply. _Damn, this guy even has such a soothing voice. Couldn’t he be even more perfect?_

_Wait brain, no! No time for spazzing right now! Say something back! This guy is waiting for your reply!_

“I am sorry for yelling dibs at you that night.”

_What the fuck brain, that’s the best that you could come up with??_

Ten suddenly heard Kun’s low chuckle. _Geez, even his chuckle sounds so melodic? Is that even fair?_

_“What are you sorry for? If anything, I should thank you because I know that you meant well with that one,”_ Kun said. “ _And if it makes you feel better, it actually made me want to talk to you that night.”_

“Now you definitely said that _only_ to make me feel better.”

_“That was not my only purpose, I just wanted to tell you the truth!”_

“Then why didn’t you?”

_“Why didn’t I what?”_

“Come over and talk to me?”

_“Ten, you were really drunk. Even if I talked to you that night, I didn’t think you would remember me when you’re sober.”_

_“Uhm, actually ge…”_

“Xuxi, nope. _Don’t_ say anything,” Ten warned.

 _“Hmph. Okay, okay. Sorry for cutting you off, ge.”_ Ten could imagine Xuxi pouting right after he said that.

_“Ten,”_ Kun continued again. _“You know what?”_

“Hm?”

_“You intrigued me.”_

Ten stayed quiet. He had no idea what Kun meant to say with such a statement, so he decided to wait.

_“That’s why if you allow me to, I would like to know more about you.”_

Now _that_ was what Ten did not expect.

_Well, there is only one way to find out, right?_

Ten slowly touched the door knob and twisted it open. He peeked through the small gap between the door and the frame first, and a blinding smile from Kun (again, with the killer dimples) was what greeted him right after.

“Hi, Ten. Nice to meet you. I am Kun.” Kun offered his hand to Ten.

Ten’s cheeky self suddenly came back, so he took Kun’s hand and yelled cutely.

_“Dibs!”_

_____

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/kuntentexts/status/1275093883068637186?s=20), thank you dearest admin for letting me use it as a prompt! And thank you to my dearest beta for not only checking tonnes of grammatical and typographical errors in my fic but also encouraging me to write this fic!  
> Last but not least, thank YOU for reading this fic! Kudos and comments would keep me going and very much appreciated! Oh and you can always scream about kunten with me @kuntenjohnil on twt or cc!


End file.
